


Ten Days of Heaven or Hell

by GreenLicious (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GreenLicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if GoM meets third year middle schoolers from Prince of Tennis? Well guess what? Humor, Romance, Angst-y, and literally cracked fic. Ten days GoM and Kagami have to teach so-called National level middle schooler tennis players. Do you think they would survive? Or maybe they're the ones who'll get the lessons? -eventually cracked pairs-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Days of Heaven or Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but orgyness evil schemes.
> 
> BETA-ED BY : Hayashi Yuuki -bows- thanks so much for wasting your time to proofread this crappy story.

During the first day of vacation in which the third year middle schoolers had before their examinations for entry into their respective high schools started, they got an invitation letter from U-17. It stated for them to come to a mansion that was located somewhere in the city, Tokyo, unlike the camp they'd been living in for U-17. Well, they thought it should be another tennis matter, and being as passionate about tennis as they were, they're going to the place the letter stated. They brought some necessary things that the letter asked for them bring; which were outfits for ten days and personal needs. They did so, but they still brought their tennis equipment; because they're National tennis players, duh.

Little did they know it was not something tennis related; the coaches from U-17 had planned for the middle schoolers to get better grades on their subjects at school. Kurobe and Saito will be the coaches for the thirty-five middle schoolers and seven high schoolers will be helping the coaches tutor the thirty-five teenagers.

* * *

The middle schoolers had arrived, all thirty-five of them. The high schoolers were present too, as well as the coaches. The tennis players discussed among themselves; some curious, yet some continued to be unaffected as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. It was rather strange; seeing seven guys with uncommon hair colors behind the two coaches.

Saito took the initiative. "Students, welcome! Kurobe and I were trying to make the tennis players get into the high schools they want with the best grades!" he exclaimed.

Said middle schoolers groaned. They glared at the coaches and if looks could kill, the coaches would have gone to hell and back.

"You should know that Ore-sama is the best. I don't need these peasant tutors," boasted Atobe Keigo. He was the Mighty King of Hyotei after all; he can do anything, just because he can.

"There is a 93.3% chance that we cannot leave this mansion until they let us do so." Inui deducted.

"No, Sadaharu. It's 93.4%. Be more specific." Renji added. They were not close enough to hear each other, but it wasn't very far off to think that they were telepathically linked. They're the Data Pair after all.

"Shut it, the hell with all these percentage shit! I don't even want to go to high school! I just wanna marry Yuushi!" Gakuto glared at the coaches, making them sweatdrop at his bold confession. Not only the two, but almost the entire people in the hall stared at Gakuto as if he were insane, which he was. Well, except with Fuji and Yukimura, they were just smiling knowingly.

"No, Gakuto. We have to finish school first." said Oshitari Yuushi in a deep voice with a Kansai accent, calm as ever. Gakuto just muttered curses under his breath.

"All right teens, any more violent objections?" said the taller coach smiling innocently. "Oh, and whether you like it or not, it's been decided. Thirty-five middle schoolers have to study in here for ten days. There will be seven high schoolers here to help you, so be respectful, middle schoolers!"

Another collective groan came from both middle and high schoolers.

"Why the hell are we here?" said the tanned basket player from Touou High School. Guess who?

"Akashicchi made us, right?"

"Akachin promised me Maiubo for ten days."

"Damn it! I am not even in the Generation of Miracles! Why the hell I have to help you guys!?"

"It's Akashi's order, nanodayo."

"I am always right, and so you have to obey my commands. These middle schoolers might be the future," said the another redhead, smirking darkly.

"Akashi-kun, stop scaring others ."

"Ah teens, after you get the number each of you come to your seniors, okay! The tanned, dark-blue haired person is named Aomine Daiki, and he would be in charge of Group One. The blonde pretty boy is named Kise Ryota is in charge of Group Two, and the taller redhead with the weird eyebrows is named Kagami Taiga and he is tutoring Group Three. The shortest, with powder-blue hair is named Kuroko Tetsuya and he will be with Group Four. Next to him with the green hair and glasses is named Midorima Shintarou, Group Five, after that Group Six with Murasakibara Atsushi, the tallest here, and the last would be the other redhead, Akashi Seijuurou with the last group. Enough said, now move your ass!" ordered Saito making the high schoolers wear scowl upon their faces, but neither Akashi nor Kuroko did the same.

"High schoolers, step forward," instructed Kurobe. "Then middle schoolers you may all draw a lot from that bowl. Start now."

The tennis players paused for a moment. They wanted to protest more, but Kurobe glared at them, making the middle schoolers hold back their protests.

"Okay guys, this may be not so bad. Don't let your guard down," said Tezuka, face as stoic as ever. He walked to the coaches, followed by the other Seigaku members. They each drew a slip of paper and each of them making their way to the respective coaches they got.

Tezuka's initiative spurred the other schools to make their way to the bowl, grumbling, and picked a slip of paper. This went on until all of them were assembled in their respective groups.

"Awwww, why am I here with you Atobe?" complained Gakuto, because he was not into Atobe. He would be better off with Yuushi. However, Yuushi was on team one and he was sadly on team two.

"Because Ore-sama's color and taste don't match with green and thus Ore-sama traded it with someone from Higa. I don't even know what's his name. Also I am more suitable with gold, or purple. In which made me have two choices left. I chose gold because the purple one's too huge."

"Wow, I'm on the same team with Yuushi's girlfriend," said Oshitari Kenya cheerfully.

"Hell! I am his wife! Duh!" exclaimed Gakuto, it wasn't helping at all. It made him more embarrassing to be around, actually. Thus making others who had heard it chuckled or sigh, or maybe even puke.

"Aw, look Aominecchi, this little maroon haired boy's so cuteeeee, what's your name cutie?" the blonde from Kaijou high school, which was the high schooler with team two, was ready to pounce onto Gakuto.

"Shut up Kise. Go fuck him if you really want him that bad." Aomine Daiki the dark-blue haired teenager with tanned skin snapped.

"Attention! I know you were all teenagers and hormonal and all. But we are here to study, not playing around. So I would be appreciated if you were not doing puberty activities. And I know almost all of you are into the same gender. Please do not make us force you to do things that you will not like." Kurobe said exasperatedly.

"Ah well said Kurobe. Now I will start to announce the teams." Saito said smiling. "Starting from Team One: Aomine, Tezuka, Kite, Sanada, Shiraishi and Oshitari Yuushi. Team Two: Kise, Fuji, Yukimura, Oshitari Kenya, Gakuto and Atobe. Team Three: Kuroko, Kikumaru, Yuujirou, Saeki, Marui and Akutagawa. Team four: Kagami, Oishi, Tanishi, Yagyuu, Niou and Konjiki. Team five: Midorima, Kawamura, Hirakoba , Kuwahara, Kisarazu and Atsuhi, wow the twins on the same team. And team six: Murasakibara, Inui, Yanagi, Hitouji, and Chitose. The last team seven: Akashi, Mizuki, Sengoku, Tachibana, Ishida and Akutsu. Okay for total forty-five students here team one to team seven, I will give you ten minutes to chat among your groups. Have fun!"

All of the students scowled in unison as if they've been practicing for a time like this.

**TEAM ONE :**

"…"

"Okay, I'll start. By the way we're all captains here, except you, Yuushi." Shiraishi looked at Oshitari. (Since there'd be two Oshitaris, I'll refer to Yuushi as Yuushi, and Kenya would be Kenya from now on.)

"And do you think that high schooler is the captain?" said Yuushi, glanced over to the tallest boy among the team. The rest of the middle schoolers followed suit.

Aomine only looked even more smug. "Huh? You are all only middle schoolers. Far from my level."

The middle schoolers just made a FACE.

"Don't let your guard down," said Tezuka suddenly. Well, it was his catchphrase after all; he can say it whenever the hell he wanted to.

"It's getting old, Tezuka." Said Kite, just for the kick of it.

Tezuka almost twitched but ended up ignoring Kite Eishiro completely.

"I don't even know why I am here," stated Sanada. The rest of Team One nodded in unison.

However, Sanada had successfully made the team silent again. They might be thinking about their partner, or some things puberty did to them.

**TEAM TWO :**

"So cute! My team has three girly boys! I'm so happy!" exclaimed Kise Ryouta; he did not think that he was girly whatsoever.

The two so-called sadists glared fiercely at the blonde. They hated it when people started calling them girly.

"You think you're not girlish at all? Ahn?" said Atobe trying to look as haughty as usual, which he couldn't because Kise is obviously much taller than him.

"And you! Are so damn girly! Shut your whiny ass!" Gakuto threw a temper tantrum and pointed an accusing finger at Kise.

Kise was looking down at Gakuto due to their height difference. He was ready to pounce on to Gakuto with sparkling eyes.

"Please know your place, Kise-san," said Yukimura with a pointed glare.

Fuji just folded his arms and nodded with a slight smile which held just a tint of danger. "Just because you are one year older than us, you think you can harass us? There is still a long, long way to go." Then he gave him a really scary smile.

"You looked just like Akashicchi just now, so scary!" cried Kise; he looked at Aomine who was looking at him too. Then Aomine smirked and Kise pouted childishly.

"I'm on the wrong team," said Kenya, talking to himself as he dramatically clenched his fist.

But the others noticed it and looked at him as if he was more of a drama-queen than Shishido. Nevertheless they didn't comment. They just gave him a look. After that they had started to argue again. More like : Gakuto and Kise arguing with each other, Fuji and Yukimura just waited to have the moments they could abuse Kise using words, Atobe was busy rearranging his perfectly fine hair and looking at Fuji, and Kenya was still in his drama-queen mode.

**TEAM THREE :**

"SO COOL! I'm with Marui-kun! I'm not dreaming, right, right?" Jirou asked excitedly as he almost jumped at Marui.

"Nya, I wanna be with Oishi too!" claimed Kikumaru dejectedly. And with that, Kikumaru huddled in corner, feeling rejected.

"Uh, can I change teams?" Marui raised his hand, praying the coaches would notice but to no avail.

"Don't be bothered they won't listen. I would change teams too, if I could." Kai said.

"Guys, we have to be friendly to each other. We'll be with one another for ten days." Saeki said wisely.

They gave him a LOOK. Come on, Saeki wasn't the captain or whatsoever. Why should they listen to him? Well it was because Saeki was a good-looking boy and popular. When they gave him a look, they noticed Saeki was really a pretty boy. So why not listening to him? It was only for ten days. So they kept calm and talked among themselves. Of course, Jirou was the exception.

"I still can't believe it! This must be fate! Oh my gosh!" Now Jirou was clinging onto Marui tightly. Marui tried his best not to do inappropriate things to Jirou; because we all know, they're the Sweet Pair, after all.

"Please don't cling to one another. If the coach sees us, they'll do things to us that we wouldn't like later on, Akutagawa-kun, Marui-kun." They gasped, because a voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It was Kuroko who had spoken. He had no zero presence after all, and will be popping up anywhere or whenever he felt like it.

"OH MY GOD!" the middle schoolers shouted in unison. Maybe they've practiced it before.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya," said person bowed and introduced himself calmly, used to these types of reactions.

**TEAM FOUR :**

"Can I ask why you're sitting on his lap?" Kagami questioned, looking really awkward at the so-called Platinum Pair.

"Because he's the Gentleman and I am the Trickster?" Niou smirked. He was sitting on Yagyuu's lap.

"I'm so hungry! Can we eat lunch now!?" Tanishi Kei complained loudly.

"Please be patient Tanishi-san, it's only five minutes to lunchtime." Oishi reassured calmly.

"Aw, so many hot guys on this team. I am so lucky~" Koharu fudanshi mode : ON. "The redhead's so cool and masculine. I wish I could trade him with Yuuji. Huff…"

Kagami shivered. He was looking at the teammates he just happened to know this day warily.

Oishi seemed more tired than what he lets on. His motherly instinct made it even worse. He had to do something to make the team feel better.

"Niou-kun, the coaches were looking at us. We can do it later when we have some time alone," said Yagyuu.

Niou did not seem to care; he continued sitting on his gentleman's lap and just hummed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> This would be a very long crack-fic that has lots hint of shounen-ai and humor(if you get the humor LOL).
> 
> Please review! What do you think? Or what crackish pair do you wanna see later? (pick what you like).
> 
> Thanks for reading my crack-fic of orgyness, sort of. XD
> 
> review are love!


End file.
